


Baby Boy 🖤

by DomNeedsToPee



Category: Yungblud
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Baby Boy, Caregiver, Diapers, Omorashi, Other, Pee, Scat, daddy - Freeform, ddlb, messing, poo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomNeedsToPee/pseuds/DomNeedsToPee
Summary: Dom is a little and Adam is his Daddy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all about the safe and comfy little space and doesn’t involve sexual content. It does involve omorashi (pee desperation and wetting), scat & messing and wearing diapers all in a non-sexual way. If you are not into this please don’t read.  
I don’t want to harm/make fun of Dom and Adam in any way so please don’t get offended

A Bad Dream (1)

It was in the middle of the night when Adam was woken up by Dom standing in the doorstep of his room. He was wearing his pink Hello Kitty pyjamas, holding his pink plush elephant in his hand. His hair was all messy and he looked tired.  
“Adam?” He whispered as he stood there, shifting his weight from his one leg to his other.  
Adam looked up and turned on the light of the lamp on his bedside table.  
“What’s going on, sweetie?” He asked, looking at the grown up boy who was literally still a little kid.  
“I had a nightmare...” Dom replied softly.  
“You can’t go back to sleep?” Adam asked, rubbing his eyes to become a bit more awake.  
Dom shook his head.  
“I’m scared, Daddy.” He said. “The monsters are coming for me...”  
Adam nodded and moved aside to the other side of the bed, petting the mattress.  
“Come here. You can sleep with Daddy, okay? I’ll protect you.” 

He didn’t need to say that twice. On his bare feet, Dom quickly made his way to Adam’s bed and lied down next to him.  
Adam covered him with the sheets, making sure he was all snuggled up.  
“You’re all good, now?” He asked, gently playing with Dom’s hair.  
The boy put his thumb in his mouth and started sucking it to comfort himself. He then nodded.  
“Alright. Now let’s go back to sleep, okay? I’m with you. Nothing can happen.” Adam told him.  
“Okay, Daddy...” 

He didn’t know how much time had passed but suddenly Dom woke up, still curled up in Adam’s arms. His bladder was throbbing due to being extremely full and he squirmed, grabbing his crotch trying to hold it back as good as he could.  
Adam was asleep and Dom didn’t want to go to the bathroom alone, the nightmare from earlier was still spooking in his head.  
“Daddy?” Dom whispered, in an attempt to wake Adam up but he didn’t move.  
Oh no! Dom panicked as he felt the awful pressure in his bladder. He squeezed harder but he couldn’t help it when a spurt of pee escaped into his undies.  
No no! 

“Daddy!” Dom whined, shaking Adam’s shoulder a bit. “I need to go potty!” He said with a desperate voice but Adam still didn’t react and by this point he couldn’t hold it back anymore. The warm pee came gushing out, quickly filling his underwear, leaving a wet spot on the front of his Hello Kitty pyjama pants. The pee spread under his bum, soaking the sheets and mattress.  
“Ohh...” Dom moaned, not knowing what to do and it was then that Adam suddenly woke up. 

He opened his eyes to see a panicky Dom, he could feel the warm and wet bedsheets.  
“I had an accident, Daddy!” Dom said all nervous. “I’m sorry...” he continued with a sad voice, looking at Adam with puppy eyes.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up, bunny? You need to learn to go potty like a big boy.” Adam said.  
A tear ran down Dom’s face.  
“I tried but you didn’t wake up...I couldn’t hold it...I’m so sorry...” he said as he burst into tears.  
“Sweetie it’s okay. Don’t cry.” Adam said as he held Dom tightly. “I’m not mad at you. Let’s go get you cleaned up, okay?”  
Dom just nodded and sniffed.  
“Okay, Daddy...”

Adam helped Dom clean himself, realizing the potty training wasn’t going that well. Maybe he should let him wear his big boy undies only during the day, make him wear his diaper at night.  
He decided that’s what he would do for now, getting a new diaper from the pile.  
“Let’s put on a nappy.” He said, Dom looking at him confused.  
“Why Daddy? I’m a big boy now...I don’t need nappies!”  
Adam sighed. “I know baby, I know. I just want you to be able to get some sleep, okay? I’m gonna put this on you for tonight. Tomorrow you can wear your undies again, okay? Even better: you can choose which pair you want. Does that sound good?”  
Dom nodded. “Okay...”  
“Good boy.” Adam said as he kissed Dom on his forehead.  
“Now lie down for me so I can help you.”  
Dom did what he had been asked, lying down on the bed, his bottom fully naked.  
Adam placed the diaper under his bum, making sure it was placed correctly, then adjust it to his waist and put it in place with the sticky parts.  
“There you go, sweetie.” He said. “Now put on your pyjamas and you’re good to go.”  
He helped Dom put on his clean pyjamas and then let the boy get back in the clean bed with him.  
“Let’s go to sleep now, okay?”  
“Okay...”  
“Goodnight, sweet bunny.”  
“Goodnight, Daddy.”


	2. Trip to the supermarket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam takes Dom with him for a trip to the supermarket but Dom ends up needing to pee.

Trip to the supermarket (2)

Little Dom and Adam were going on a trip to the supermarket today. Dom was very excited about it since he got to pick his undies, like Adam told him the night before. He hadn’t wet his diaper that night so Daddy was very proud of him. Dom picked some really cute pink panties with a heart on them. He decided he wanted to wear his skirt today and Adam agreed. It was a basic black skirt and it was Dom’s favourite. He wore some sneakers with it and of course his pink socks.   
“Are you all ready to go?” Adam asked, holding the keys of the car in his hand.   
Dom nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”   
Adam looked at him and realized he had forgotten about something.   
“Do you need to go potty before we leave, Dom?” He asked, knowing this was important.  
Dom shook his head. “Don’t have to.”   
“Are you sure?” Adam asked. “Cause the supermarket is big and the bathrooms aren’t very accessible.”  
“I said I don’t need to go.” Dom answered kinda annoyed. “I’m a big boy.”   
“Yes you are.” Adam answered and could help but smile when he gently pet Dom’s messy hair.   
“Let’s go now.”

They arrived in the supermarket and Adam got a shopping cart when they entered.   
“I wanna sit in it.” Dom said.  
“That’s not going to work, sweetie.” Adam answered, realizing that it would probably lead to lots of stares if Dom would actually sit in it.   
“Why not?” He pouted.   
“Cause you’re a big boy and you gotta walk.” Adam decided.  
“Okay...”  
“Let’s take a look at our list so you can help me get everything we need.” Adam said as he looked at the note he had written earlier.  
“We need cornflakes and milk. Some fruit,...”  
They walked around the supermarket, gathering their stuff and it took longer than they expected.   
Adam was looking at personal care products like shaving cream and shower gel and didn’t pay much attention to Dom.   
He was a bit bored and looked around the aisle with shampoos when he suddenly felt the pressure in his bladder.   
He needed a wee...and pretty badly too...

“Daddy?” Adam felt Dom pulling at the sleeve of his shirt and turned around to see him standing with crossed legs.   
“Yes bunny, what’s wrong?” He asked, already having an idea of what the problem was.   
“I need to go potty.” Dom answered as he nervously squirmed.  
Adam couldn’t help it and sighed.   
“Oh, Dom. I told you to go before we left. See I was right?”   
Dom looked down and squeezed his legs together.   
“But I didn’t have to go then.”   
He felt the fullness of his bladder and it made him uncomfortable, especially since he was wearing his big boy undies and he didn’t want to disappoint Adam.  
“You know what we do?” He said. “We’ll pay for our stuff and then we’ll go look for the bathroom, okay?”   
Dom nodded. He was going to prove to Adam that he wasn’t a baby anymore...

They got in line to pay but there were plenty of people in front of them and Adam hoped it would be their turn quickly cause he kept looking at Dom who couldn’t stop squirming.   
“How much longer, Daddy?” He asked, crossing his legs tightly.   
“It’ll be our turn soon, honey. Just a bit of patience.” Adam said calmly.   
Dom moaned softly. “But I really need to pee! I don’t think I can hold it much longer...”  
He felt his bladder was very full and it freaked him out.   
“Try your best, okay?” Adam told him. “I know you can do this.”   
“I don’t think I can...” Dom answered as he grabbed his crotch through his skirt. “I have to go right now!”   
Oh jeez. Adam knew this was not going to end well and he felt himself get embarrassed as he saw the people in line giving them weird looks.   
“Hold on for five more minutes, okay?” He tried. Dom gave him a desperate look as he continued holding himself and shifting his weight from his one leg to his other. 

Adam had finally paid for everything, put it all in a bag and was ready to go look for the toilets with Dom but he was now doing a full pee dance and looked very desperate.   
“Let’s go potty now, okay?” Adam told him.   
Dom held his crotch with both hands and squirmed.   
“I can’t hold it anymore!” He yelled, causing people to look at them again.   
“Shh...” Adam tried to calm him down by putting a hand on his shoulder.   
“The bathrooms are right there.” He said, pointing to the hallway.   
Dom saw the bathroom sign and this made him have to go so much worse.   
He tried his best to hold it but the closer he got to the toilets, the worse he needed to go and suddenly a wave of desperation hit him and he froze when he felt a spurt of pee escape into his underwear.  
“Ohh...” 

He looked down and immediately shoved his hands in his crotch again but it was already too late, the pee started gushing out and there was no way he could hold it back.   
“Oh Dom no!” Adam said as he watched the boy spread his legs and pee in his underwear as he stood only a couple steps away from the toilets.   
A large puddle appeared on the floor, paired with a hissing sound.   
“Ohhh...” Dom moaned again and when he finally was done he didn’t dare to look at Adam.  
“I’m sorry, Daddy...I couldn’t make it in time...” he said as tears started running down his face.  
“Oh sweetie.” Adam said as he grabbed him and held him tightly.   
“It’s okay. It was just an accident.”   
Dom looked sad. “I disappointed you by going in my undies, didn’t I?”   
Adam shook his head. “No, hun. It’s okay. Daddy’s not mad at you.”   
Dom sniffed.   
“Really?”   
“Yes, really.”   
He looked how the boy grabbed his crotch again, causing the front of his skirt to get wet. 

“What’s wrong, Dom?” He asked.  
“I still need to go...” He answered softly.  
Oh god.   
“Come on, let’s go to the bathroom then.” Adam said as he grabbed Dom’s hand and quickly walked to the bathroom with him.   
They got in and Adam opened the first available stall and pushed Dom inside.   
“Go on, ill wait for you.” He said.   
Dom nodded and pulled down his soaked pink panties and sat on the toilet. He peed only a little but Adam was glad he at least made it to the toilet partly.   
“I’m done.” He yelled, waiting for Adam to come in to help him wipe.  
He looked at Dom’s wet undies.   
“You can’t put those back on, sweetie. They’re all soaked.”   
Dom looked sad. “But I don’t have any spare ones...”   
Adam sighed.   
“Just take them off, we’ll put on other ones as soon as we get home, okay?”  
“Okay...”

Dom took off the soaked pink panties and handed them to Adam.   
What was he supposed to do with those?   
Awkwardly Adam grabbed a paper bag that was made for feminine hygiene things and put the panties in there so he didn’t have to walk outside holding pissed underwear.   
They flushed the toilet and after Dom washed his hands they left to the car. Dom wearing his skirt without any underwear...


	3. Tummy Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is sick with a tummy ache and Adam takes care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story involves messing so if you are not into it don’t read

Tummy Ache (3)

Little Dom was not feeling very well today. He had a tummy ache and he felt kinda sick.   
Adam decided that they would stay home for the day and watch some tv.   
Dom was still in his pyjamas, sitting on the couch next to Adam as he watched the animated movie that was playing.   
“My tummy hurts, Daddy...” he whined as he leaned against Adam and rubbed his belly.   
“I know, sweetie. You’re a bit sick but you will feel better soon if you rest well, okay?”   
Dom just nodded. His tummy started making weird noises and he didn’t feel good.   
“Do you want to go take a nap?” Adam asked. Dom shook his head. “No.” He answered as he squirmed a bit.   
He suddenly felt his stomach cramp badly, he farted and felt some runny poo escape into his underwear. 

“Oh...” he said as he panicked and squeezed his butt cheeks together.   
“What’s wrong, baby?” Adam asked, seeing the uncomfortable expression on the boy’s face.   
“I need to go...” Dom couldn’t even finish his sentence because his tummy made more weird noises and cramped, before he could even do something another fart escaped and more liquid poo came out. Dom couldn’t hold it back, his muscles relaxed and the diarrhea filled his underwear.   
Adam noticed that something was wrong and it didn’t take long before he could smell it as well.   
Dom sat on the couch as he continued pooping himself and he cried.   
Adam realized what had happened and felt bad for him.   
“Did you have an accident, sweetie?” He asked, looking at crying Dom.   
“I couldn’t hold it, Daddy.” He cried. “My tummy was hurting so bad...”  
Adam held him and gently rubbed his back.  
“It’s alright, you don’t have to cry.”  
“I’m all gross now and I smell bad...” Dom answered.   
Adam sighed. “Don’t worry about that sweetie. We’re gonna get you all cleaned up, okay? Let’s take a nice warm bath.” 

Adam filled the bathtub with warm water as Dom sat on the toilet naked. Adam had already cleaned him up with wipes but Dom still felt really gross so a bath would help make him feel better. There were lots of bubbles in it and he usually loved that.   
“It’s all done.” Adam said. “Get in, sweetheart.”   
He helped Dom get in since he was feeling sick and weak. Dom sat down in the warm bath. Even though he wasn’t feeling good he really enjoyed it.   
“Do you feel a bit better now?” Adam asked as he sat down on the site of the bathtub, not leaving Dom’s side. He nodded as he played with some rubber ducks.   
Adam decided he would let Dom play in the bath a bit so he could at least distract himself somehow.   
He didn’t think the tummy pain would get worse again though...

Dom suddenly moaned, holding his tummy when he felt the pain again.   
Adam noticed and gave him a worried look.   
“Are you okay sweetie?” He asked, looking at the boy who looked very pale again.   
“Do you want to get out?”   
Dom shook his head. “Pain...” He said softly.  
“Oh sweetie I know. The warm water might help to feel better.”   
Dom just nodded. He tried to relax in the bath but the cramps got worse again and he could feel a similar sensation at his bum. Oh no...   
Dom panicked and squirmed a bit, hoping it would pass but it didn’t and he farted, causing bubbles to appear in the water but it weren’t only bubbles...

He freaked out when he saw the bath water turn brown.   
“Daddy...” he yelled. Adam wasn’t paying attention for one second and turned to Dom, seeing the brown water and he immediately regretted not taking him out of the bathtub in time.   
“Oh Dom. Did you go poo in the bath?” He asked, he actually didn’t want to deal with this but he knew he didn’t have any other choice.   
“I didn’t mean to!” Dom said as he started crying again.   
“Shh.” Adam said. “It’s okay. I’m gonna get you out of it, alright?”   
“Yes...” 

Dom was finally all cleaned up, wearing new pyjamas as well as a diaper. Adam did not want to risk any other accident for today.   
He put Dom in bed cause he had gotten tired and now he did want to take a nap.   
Adam covered him in his blanket so he was nice and warm.   
“Are you comfy?” He asked, petting Dom’s messy hair.   
He just nodded.   
“Okay. Go to sleep a bit sweetie. You will feel much better, I promise.”   
He kissed Dom on his forehead before leaving him alone to sleep.   
It didn’t take long before Dom fell asleep.

He woke up with very bad cramps again and he yelled for Adam but he didn’t seem to hear him.   
Dom was all curled up in a ball, even though he was covered with a blanket he was still cold. His tummy hurt a lot and he knew he needed to poo again.   
“Daddy!” Dom yelled but Adam still didn’t respond. Dom clenched his butt cheeks together but he couldn’t hold it anymore. Diarrhea came out for the 3rd time today. He didn’t move as he relieved himself in his diaper. It felt all gross and he hated it. When he was done the cramps were way less which was good but he hate being in a messy diaper. On top of that he also needed to pee. Badly. But he was still very tired and Adam ignored him.   
Dom started crying softly as he relaxed his bladder muscles and peed in his diaper. It felt all warm and wet and he felt so gross but he didn’t care anymore. He was sick and he couldn’t help it. He continued crying until he fell back asleep...


	4. Nap in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Dom falls asleep in the car on the way home while having a full bladder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story both involves omorashi/wetting and messing so if you’re not into it please don’t read

Nap in the car (4)

Adam and Dom were in the car driving back home. They had done a fun trip to the animal park today. Dom wasn’t very happy about going back home. He was tired even though he didn’t want to admit it.   
Dom was sitting in the back seat of the car. He was wearing his denim dungaree shorts paired with his pink socks and some white shoes that had velcro strips instead of laces.   
The trip home was going to be about one hour and a half and little Dom was not looking forward to it.   
“I’m bored, Daddy.” He told Adam after only being in the car for like 15 minutes.   
Adam sighed. “Just look out of the window a bit.” He regretted not bringing anything to entertain Dom.  
“Okay.” He said and did what Adam told him.

“Daddy!” Dom said, 5 minutes later.   
“Yes, bunny?”   
“I’m thirsty.”   
“Let me get you something from our bag, okay...” Adam replied as he reached for the bag in the passenger seat and opened it as he was driving, getting out a little carton box with orange juice.  
He handed it to Dom in the back.  
“There you go.”   
“Thank you Daddy.” Dom said and he took the drink from him.  
He put the little straw in it and started drinking it quickly.  
Not even 5 minutes later he announced to Adam: “It’s empty.”   
Adam looked in the front mirror to see Dom was right, it was indeed empty.  
“Well you must’ve been very thirsty, honey.” He said and smiled at him.   
Dom just giggled.

A bit later he started getting tired and he could feel his eyes wanting to close but he did his best to keep them open.   
Adam has noticed it through the mirror.   
“You can sleep if you want, baby. It’s okay you’re tired.”  
“I am not tired.” Dom answered kinda annoyed.  
“I can tell you are.” Adam replied.  
“Nah...”  
He squirmed in his seat as he suddenly felt the pressure in his bladder. He needed to go potty. Oh no, he should not have drank that much orange juice!   
Dom nervously moved his legs up and down trying to ignore the fullness of his bladder. 

Adam noticed he was moving nervously and couldn’t help but asking: “What’s wrong, sweetie?”  
“Nothing...” Dom answered calmly.  
“You sure?”  
He nodded and he crossed his legs.  
“Tell me when you need to go for a wee, okay? You know what I’ve told you about this before; you’re a big boy now and big boys go pee in the toilet, not in their pants.”  
Dom bit his lip as he heard Adam say this.   
“Yes, Daddy.”   
“Alright then.” 

He ignored the feeling in his bladder cause he simply didn’t want to make Adam annoyed by having to pull over to look for a toilet.  
He was a big boy, he could hold it till they got home, right?  
Again, Dom felt his eyes closing every once and then and he didn’t fight it anymore. It didn’t take long before he fell asleep in the car.   
He dreamt about the animal park, about the cute animals he saw that day. About the yummy ice cream he had. About the playground and how fun it was to be on the swings and go down the slide.   
As he slept he had no idea how much time passed, neither did he feel that his bladder kept filling and that it really needed to be emptied soon...

Dom suddenly opened his eyes. He was still all sleepy and confused. He expected to be in his bed but he was still in the car and he panicked as he felt a warm wetness at his crotch.   
Dom looked down to notice a wet patch on the crotch of his denim dungarees. Oh no! He freaked out when he realized he was peeing himself and he tried his best to stop the flow but he just couldn’t. The pee came out forcefully and filled his undies, soaking the front of his dungarees as well as spreading to his bum. 

“Ohh...”   
Dom moaned softly as he looked down at his crotch to see the wet patch getting bigger. Some warm pee ran down his left leg and he completely panicked.   
“Ohhh...Daddy!” Dom yelled, his voice was all shaky.   
“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Adam asked worried.   
“I’m having an accident...” he replied embarrassed as he finally finished peeing himself.   
It took him a second before Adam realized what he was talking about but then he looked in the mirror and he saw Dom was all soaked. 

“Oh baby, why didn’t you tell me you needed to go?” He asked, kinda disappointed but also feeling bad for Dom.  
“I fell asleep...” he replied with a sad voice. “I’m really sorry...I didn’t mean to go in my pants, please don’t get mad, Daddy...” he said as he started crying.   
He hated the warm and wet feeling, his undies sticking to his skin.   
He squirmed because he was very uncomfortable.  
Adam felt bad as he saw the tears run down the boy’s cheeks.   
“Don’t cry sweetie, it’s okay.” He told him.   
“But...big boys don’t have accidents anymore...” Dom said and sobbed.   
“Shhh.” Adam calmed him down. “It’s okay. Big boys get accidents too sometimes...” he told him because he really wanted him to stop crying.   
“Really?” Dom asked.   
“Yes, really.” Adam answered. 

“When do we get home?” Dom asked. “I want to change I feel gross...”  
“We’re almost home, honey.” Adam replied. “Just five more minutes, okay? Then we’ll give you a nice warm bath and you’ll be all nice and clean.”  
Dom squirmed in his seat as he suddenly felt a familiar sensation at his bum. He panicked as he realized he needed to do something else too.   
“Daddy?” He asked and he moved around in his seat, squeezing his butt cheeks together when he felt like it was about to come out.   
“Yes, bunny?” Adam asked.  
“I need to go potty...” he said nervously.   
Adam sounded confused. “What do you mean, Dom? You only just went?”   
“I need to go poo...” he answered.  
“Oh god...” Adam said to himself. Not now, please!   
He started driving faster.   
“Can you wait a little longer? We’re really almost home, okay?” He said, praying that Dom would be able to hold it cause he really did not want to deal with even more of a mess.   
“I’m not sure...” Dom answered softly as he kept moving his bum around. He could feel the poo was about to come out and he kept squeezing his butt cheeks together to prevent himself from letting anything out.   
“We’re almost there...” Adam said as he drove into their street. 

Seeing that they were so close made Dom have to go even worse. The car stopped abruptly and Adam got out as quickly as he could, opening the back door of the car to help Dom get out.   
“Come on, let’s go potty.” He said as Dom got out of the car and walked weirdly because he kept clenching his butt cheeks.   
Adam quickly unlocked the front door and he opened it, holding it for Dom.  
The boy walked in and stood in the hallway, awkwardly shifting his weight from his one leg to his other.   
Adam quickly closed the door and turned to Dom.   
“Just go to the bathroom, honey.” He said. 

Dom moaned and just then he farted, causing him to let go a little in his undies.   
He panicked and quickly grabbed his bum as he ran to the toilet in the hallway.  
He reached it but he couldn’t undo the buttons of his dungarees and he got very frustrated.   
“Daddy! I can’t get them off!” He yelled as he felt some more poo fall into his underwear.   
“Shit.” Adam said as he ran towards Dom and quickly helped him to get the dungarees off.   
“Come on, let’s go.” He said as he helped the boy pull down his underwear only to find two little turds of brown poo in them.   
He sighed. 

“Go and sit on the toilet, sweetie.” He tried to stay as calm as he could.  
Dom did what he had been asked and sat on the porcelain toilet, as soon as he did a brown sausage came out of his bum and splashed in the toilet water.   
He moaned softly as he relieved himself.   
“Are you all done?” Adam asked him.   
Dom nodded.   
“Yes, Daddy.”   
“Okay, let’s wipe then.” Adam said as he grabbed a wet wipe and helped Dom wipe his bum. 

Dom wanted to put back on his undies when he noticed the poo in them and he gave them a gross look.   
“There’s poo in them...it’s gross, Daddy...” he said.   
“I know it’s gross, sweetie.” Adam said calmly. “But it’s okay. We’re home now anyways and we’re gonna get you in the bath, okay?”  
Dom nodded.   
Adam smiled at him.   
“Come on, let’s take these off.” He said as he helped Dom take off his wet dungarees and slid down his wet and messy undies...


	5. Dom’s Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom has been a naughty boy and Adam punishes him for it. Only problem is that Dom really needs to pee during his punishment...

Dom’s punishment (5)

Adam had left Dom home alone for half an hour and he immediately regretted it.   
Dom had been painting as he left and Adam told him to be good and not do anything naughty but when Adam came back he freaked out when he saw different coloured hand prints on the wall.   
“What is that supposed to mean?” He said as he inspected the ruined wall.   
“It’s a work of art.” Dom replied. “The walls were boring and I wanted to make them pretty.”   
He grinned as he stood in front of Adam with his hands full of blue and red paint.   
It was only then Adam noticed the pink in his hair.   
“You were supposed to paint on the paper, not on your hair!”   
Dom just smiled. “I wanted to have some pink in my hair. Doesn’t it look cute?”   
Adam sighed.   
“You’re supposed to use special paint that’s meant for your hair, this is just gonna mess it all up.” He looked at the pink streak in the boy’s messy hair, it had dried and completely hardened.  
That was going to be fun to wash out! 

Dom saw the annoyed look on Adam’s face and stopped smiling.   
“Don’t you like it, Daddy?”   
“No, I dont!” Adam replied. “I’ve told you to be good while I was away and you’ve made a complete mess. You’ve been a very naughty boy, Dom and I’ll have to punish you for it!”   
He was being very serious. Dom looked down and bit his lip.   
“I’m sorry, Daddy...I didn’t mean to make you mad...”   
He looked like he was about to cry and Adam really wasn’t in the mood for this.   
“It’s too late now! Daddy’s very mad! You should’ve thought about this before doing this.” He said as he went to the kitchen to get water, soap and a sponge, hoping he would be able to somehow clean the wall. It was kid’s paint so it shouldn’t stain as bad, right? At least that’s what he hoped. 

Dom stood there as he watched Adam scrub on the wall.   
“You didn’t like my art, did you?” He said and pouted.   
“I did, but it wasn’t supposed to be on the wall!” Adam replied.   
He looked at Dom who was just standing there, still with his hands covered in paint. He was wearing light washed jeans and Adam was surprised he didn’t get paint all over them too.   
“Go wash your hands please!” Adam said as he continued trying to get the bloody handprints off the wall.   
Dom did what he was told. He walked over to the sink, used like 10 pumps of soap and started washing his hands.   
Hearing the running water made his bladder twinge. He kinda needed to pee...  
He squeezed his legs together as he finished washing his hands, turned off the water and dried off his hands with a towel.   
He had to go tell Daddy he needed to go potty...

The boy walked up to Adam who had done a pretty good job removing most of the paint from the wall. He looked at Dom when he arrived.   
“Good. Now it’s time for your punishment. Don’t think I’m just gonna ignore what you’ve done.”   
Oh no...  
“But Daddy...I need to...”   
Adam didn’t let him finish his sentence.   
“No need to Daddy me now. You’re going to be a good boy and do what I tell you. You’ve been bad and you deserve to be punished. Go and stand in the corner until I tell you to leave. Now.”   
Adam pointed to the corner of the room.   
“But Daddy...I...”   
“Don’t try me!” Adam yelled.   
Dom pouted and walked to the corner of the room. He stood there with his face turned to Adam.   
“Now turn around and look at the wall. Think about what you’ve done and that it was wrong.” Adam said.   
Dom did what he had been told and turned around so he faced the wall.   
“How long do I have to stay like this?” He asked.   
“Until I tell you it’s over.” Adam replied as he walked back to clean up the rest of the mess.   
“And when is that?” Dom asked.   
“The more you keep talking, the longer it will be.” Adam answered annoyed.  
“Okay...”

He didn’t know how much time had passed but for Dom it seemed like ages. He was very bored and the worst of all was that he could feel his bladder was getting really full. He wanted to tell Adam that he needed to go but he wouldn’t listen...  
Dom nervously shifted his weight from his one leg to his other as he tried to ease the pressure in his bladder a bit but it wasn’t working very well.   
He really needed to go...  
“Daddy?” He asked.   
Adam didn’t reply.   
“Daddy!” Dom then yelled.  
Adam sighed.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“How much longer?” The boy asked with an innocent voice.   
Adam glanced at the clock.   
“You can stay there for a bit longer. It’ll make you think.” He said.   
Dom moaned softly as he squirmed a bit. 

“Don’t be annoying.” Adam said.   
Dom didn’t say anything and tried his best to ignore the fullness of his small bladder. He needed to go badly...He squeezed his legs together as he tried to hold back his urgently needed pee.   
Time passed very slowly and he wasn’t patient, definitely not now his bladder was begging him for release. A few minutes passed and Dom couldn’t keep quiet anymore.   
“Daddy?” He asked again.  
“What is it again?” Adam asked annoyed.   
“I need to go potty...” Dom replied.   
“Oh, nice try Dom!” Adam answered and grinned.   
“Did you really think I’m that dumb? You’re just saying this so your punishment will be over. Guess that didn’t work.”   
Dom bit his lip as he felt the urge to pee get even worse.   
“It’s not...” He answered. “I really do need to pee...” He continued and he couldn’t help squirming.   
Adam decided to just ignore him. He’d leave him in the corner for a good ten more minutes and then his punishment would be over. 

Adam hadn’t said anything anymore and Dom was very desperate by now. He couldn’t stop moving around and he kept squeezing his thighs together to prevent himself from peeing.   
A wave of desperation hit him and he felt a spurt of pee escape into his underwear.   
“Ohh...” Dom panicked and he quickly grabbed his crotch through his jeans. He couldn’t hold it anymore...  
“Daddy!!” He yelled, the desperation clearly hearable in his voice.   
Adam didn’t respond.   
Dom started freaking out. His bladder was throbbing and there was no way he could hold it any longer.   
“Daddy!!” He yelled even louder. “I’m gonna have an accident...” 

Just as he said that he felt another spurt of pee fall into his undies and he squeezed harder but it didn’t help. His bladder muscles relaxed and the warm pee started coming out forcefully. It quickly filled his underwear and formed a wet patch at the front of his jeans.   
“Ohh no...” Dom whispered to himself as he looked down and he felt a stream of warm pee run down his right leg, dripping on the floor and forming a puddle beneath his feet.   
“Uhh...”   
Dom continued wetting himself until he was all empty and he felt awful when he saw the mess he made. His jeans were all soaked at the front and there was a light yellow puddle on the floor. The fabric of his pants and undies were sticking to his stick and it felt really gross.   
Dom wanted to yell for Adam again but just then he arrived. 

“Your punishment is over. You can come and...” Adam stopped talking when he noticed what had happened.   
Shit...  
He walked up to Dom to find him crying as he still stood in the corner.   
“Sweetie, what happened?” He asked worried.   
“I needed to go potty...and you didn’t believe me...” the boy cried. “I couldn’t hold it anymore....” He continued and he started sobbing.   
Adam felt bad. This was all his fault. He should’ve known he was being serious.   
He got closer to him and grabbed him, holding him tightly as he cried.   
“It’s okay, bunny. It’s okay. It’s all Daddy’s fault. I should’ve let you go potty cause you warned me.”  
Dom sniffed.   
“Aren’t you mad at me anymore?”   
Adam looked into Dom’s green eyes and couldn’t stand seeing the tears.   
“No, honey. I’m not mad anymore. Let’s get you all cleaned up, okay?”   
Dom just nodded and Adam hugged him again...


	6. Messy Restaurant Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom gets to join Adam when they go to a restaurant. Suddenly his stomach starts acting up really bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story involves messing/diarrhea so if you don’t like it please don’t read

Messy restaurant visit (6)

Adam had decided to take little Dom with him to the restaurant today. He usually didn’t do this but he figured Dom had been a good boy and he was old enough to join him and go to a fancy restaurant. He had given Dom a special new outfit for this evening too. Some light blue trousers paired with a white button shirt and a matching blue jacket.   
“You look all grown up.” Adam told him as he looked at his baby boy wearing his new outfit. Dom blushed.   
“Am I a big boy now, Daddy?”   
Adam smiled at him. “Yes you are. Daddy’s proud of you.”  
Dom smiled brightly.   
It melted Adam’s heart.   
“Are you all ready to leave, honey?” He asked him then.   
“Yes, Daddy.” Dom replied.   
“You should go potty before we leave, though.” Adam suddenly remembered. “We don’t want any accidents at the restaurant.”  
Dom sighed. “But I don’t have to go.”   
“Go on and try to go for Daddy.” Adam told him.  
“Okay then...” Dom answered kinda annoyed as he walked to the bathroom. 

He got in, pulled his trousers down and sat on the toilet, only to find out he couldn’t go.  
He sighed again and without further trying he got back up and pulled his pants up again and zipped them up.  
“Told you I didn’t need to go.” He said as he got back to Adam.  
“At least you’re tried, bunny.” Adam replied and smiled at him.  
“Let’s go now.”

They drove to the restaurant and parked the car, then walked in. Dom couldn’t resist holding Adam’s hand since he was a bit nervous going to a place with lots of people. This was a grown up occasion and he didn’t want to do anything wrong.   
They found their table and sat down.   
Dom looked around the big restaurant and Adam noticed he was impressed.  
“You alright, bunny?” He asked as he grabbed the menu.   
Dom nodded. “I’m a bit nervous, Daddy.” He replied as he squirmed nervously on his chair.   
“That’s okay, sweetie. It’s normal.” Adam answered and smiled at him.   
“Let’s take a look at the menu and see what you’d like to eat, okay?”   
“Okay...” 

After Adam had read him the entire menu, Dom had finally decided he wanted mac and cheese and orange juice for a drink. Adam ordered it together with the meal of his choice, a steak with French fries and a salad and a nice beer.   
Dom wanted to try the beer too but Daddy told him he couldn’t so he got kinda annoyed. He was a big boy, right?   
Dom pouted a little but as soon as he got his orange juice he forgot about it.   
He drank half of it and was bored as he had to wait for their food to arrive. The waiter had given him a colouring book and some pencils which distracted him for a bit. 

It was only a little later he suddenly felt his tummy was cramping and he didn’t feel that good. Dom squirmed a bit and stopped drawing.   
Adam saw he had gotten a bit pale and looked at him worried.   
“Is everything okay, honey?” He asked.   
Dom could feel his stomach acting up.   
“I need to go potty...” he said and he started bouncing his legs up and down.   
Adam sighed a little. They had only just arrived and he already needed to go. He didn’t want to leave cause he knew their food would arrive soon and he didn’t want the waiter to arrive at an empty table.   
He looked at Dom and then around the restaurant and he noticed the bathroom signs all in the back.   
“Can you go potty by yourself, Dom?” He asked. “Daddy needs to stay here for when the food comes.”  
Dom nodded. “I’m a big boy, Daddy.” He said.   
“Yes, you are.” Adam said and smiled as he watched Dom her up and walk to the bathrooms.   
He prayed everything would go just fine...

Dom arrived in bathroom right in time because the cramps had gotten a lot worse and he could feel this sensation at his bum telling him he really needed to take a poo.   
As soon as he sat down on the porcelain toilet, liquid poo started coming out of his butt.   
He freaked when he realized he had full on diarrhea.  
Oh no...  
It took a while before his bowels calmed down and he actually could get up from the toilet. He wiped his bum as good as he could cause usually Adam did this for him but now he didn’t have any other choice.   
He flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to wash his hands with lots of soap.   
At least he felt a bit better now.

“Did it go alright?” Adam asked as Dom sat back down up his chair, the food had already arrived but he wasn’t super hungry anymore.   
Dom nodded. “Yes.”  
“That’s good. I bet you’re hungry now.” Adam said looking at him.   
“Let’s eat.”   
He started eating and Dom did too. As soon as he started it was very tasty and he forgot about what happened in the bathroom.   
He was glad his tummy wasn’t hurting anymore and enjoyed his mac and cheese. 

Only halfway during the meal Dom felt his tummy cramping again and he could hear it making weird noises. Oh no...   
He panicked and nervously squirmed. Adam noticed it and looked at him.   
“What’s wrong, baby?” He asked, seeing the worried look on Dom’s pale face.   
“I need to go potty, again...” Dom admitted shyly.   
“Oh Dom.” Adam answered. “Is that because you’re nervous? You’re doing very well, sweetie. Just try to relax a little bit okay.”  
“Okay...” Dom answered and squirmed more as he felt the similar sensation at his bum. Adam had told him that it wasn’t polite to go to the bathroom in the middle of a meal and that he should wait until he was done eating so that’s what he tried but his tummy started acting up badly and Dom knew he wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. 

“Can I please go potty now, Daddy?” He asked. “I’m finished eating anyway...”   
He really did not feel good and he knew he was going to end up having explosive diarrhea again.   
Adam looked at the nervous boy.  
“It’s fine for once I guess. Go on.” He said.   
Dom quickly got up and walked to the bathroom as fast as he could, as soon as he was in the stall he didn’t even lock the door, he just wanted to pull his pants down but the zipper was stuck. 

“Oh no...” Dom panicked as he desperately tried to pull his zipper down but it didn’t work.   
He didn’t know what to do. His tummy cramped badly and he bent over holding his stomach. This was not good...  
Dom moaned and a suddenly a fart escaped, followed by a stream of liquid poo.   
“Ohh...”  
Dom freaked out and tried his best to hold it but he couldn’t and the poo started all coming out. He stood there as he was having explosive diarrhea in his new light blue trousers and there was nothing he could do about it. The messy poo filled his underwear, suddenly he felt it run down his left leg and he panicked even more. He couldn’t stop it, it just kept coming out and his stomach kept cramping.   
He doubled over as he farted again and another load of poo came out. The smell spread and he felt absolutely awful. 

When it finally stopped he realized what had happened and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t dare to go back to Adam like this, he knew his pants were all stained brown in the back and he smelled horrible too. Dom felt bad and he couldn’t help it that he started crying.   
He stayed like that for a good 5 minutes when suddenly he heard someone come in the bathrooms.   
Oh no. Dom held his breath.   
“Dom? Are you here?”   
It was Adam. His heart started beating faster. Daddy was going to be so mad at him!   
“Dom?” Adam asked again. He tried to be as quiet as he could but he suddenly had to sneeze and Adam knew he was there.   
“Dom why are you taking so long?” Adam asked, coming closer to the stall.   
The boy didn’t answer.   
“Dom?” Adam knocked on the door of the stall and when Dom still didn’t react he opened it. 

He freaked out when he saw the messy haired boy standing there, his light blue trousers stained brown. Not to talk about the awful smell.   
Adam swallowed.   
“Oh god...” He said and he shook his head.   
“What the hell happened?” He continued. Dom couldn’t make up if he was angry or confused.   
“I had an accident, Daddy.” He said as he started crying again. “My tummy was hurting really bad and I couldn’t undo my trousers in time... please don’t get mad...”  
Adam sighed as he looked at the crying boy in front of him. 

“God Dom...I had no idea you were having diarrhea...are you okay?” He asked worried.   
Dom shivered a little. “It doesn’t hurt anymore now...”  
Adam just looked at him and shook his head.   
“Jeez...we need to get you cleaned up, we can’t go back home like that...”   
Dom looked down.   
“Take off those pants.” Adam commanded him as he left the stall. He walked to the sink and got some paper towels.   
“I can’t get them off...” Dom said with a sad voice.   
“Okay let me help you, sweetie.” Adam said as he started unzipping Dom’s pants, helping him to pull them down.   
“Look at that mess...Jesus...” Adam whispered to himself as he looked at the boy’s pants that were filled with brown runny poo. 

“Step out of them, honey.” He said. Dom did what he asked him.   
He now was just standing in his white undies. He didn’t feel good and he suddenly felt an awful pressure in his bladder.   
“Turn around for me.” Adam said as he started wiping the poo off Dom’s legs.   
The boy tried to stand still but his bladder was making it really hard.   
“Daddy...I have to...” he couldn’t even finish his sentence or a spurt of pee escaped into his underwear, followed by a forceful stream.   
“Pee...” he continued as he kept wetting himself right in front of Adam, the pee hitting the bathroom floor and forming a puddle. 

When he was done he started crying again. He felt absolutely miserable. Adam couldn’t take it and held him tightly, hugging him.   
“It’s okay, bunny. Don’t cry. Daddy is here.” He said as he hugged him trying to make him feel a bit better.   
“I’m sorry I ruined it, Daddy...” Dom said as he sobbed.   
Adam looked at him and wiped away the tears from his face.   
“You did not ruin anything, okay? You’re sick and you can’t help it. Let’s go home and get you all cleaned up, alright?” He said and he hugged Dom once again.


	7. Diapered Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom has a bad stomach bug and Adam puts him in a diaper. When he ends up messing his diaper after a show Adam needs to change him. Dom is embarrassed cause Tom saw he’s wearing a diaper and teases him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to kandiangel3 for the story idea and helping me write this!

Diapered Bunny (7)

Dom had a seriously bad stomach bug; all day his stomach ached and cramped all throughout his preformance. Good thing, Adam put him in a super cute yet discreet diaper. It had little pink bunnies on it which Dom loved. As he walked off stage at the end of the show his stomach cramped causing a load of shit to fall into his diaper. “Oh no...” Dom moaned silently as more shit came out, causing the diaper to become very full and start to droop. He had to get to Adam so he could change...

He waddled towards Adam’s dressing room but Dom unfortunately ran into Tom who saw the diaper bulging out of Dom’s red body suit jumper. “How is it, hanging diaper pants?” Tom teased as he gave Dom’s bum a smack and grinned, this causing some shit to drop out of the full diaper and into Dom’s jumpsuit.   
He bit his lip and as Tom walked away he continued his way to Adam’s dressing room. He felt bad cause his tummy was still hurting a lot and he felt like he needed to go again. And not only that, his bladder was quite full as well...

He honestly felt miserable and began to tear up as he quickly made sure Tom was gone and ran to Adam’s dressing room. As soon as he got there he fell on the floor crying. Adam immediately was worried. “What’s wrong baby?” He asked caring. “Tom made fun of my diaper and some poop got into my jumpsuit...” Dom sobbed. The tears ran down his face causing his cheeks to get red. “Come here baby...” Adam said as he knelt down on the floor and opened his arms to hug Dom. 

The messy haired boy held him tightly as he continued crying. “Let’s get you changed.” Adam said and rubbed Dom’s back trying to calm him down. “Lay down, honey.” He said and Dom did was he asked, still sniffing. Adam wiped away the tears from Dom’s pale face and smiled at him telling him not to cry as he completly took off Dom’s red jumpsuit and undid the diaper to see a huge load of smelly shit.   
“You made quite a mess, huh?” Adam asked.  
Dom nodded and whimpered.   
“I’m sorry, Daddy...I didn’t mean to do it...It just happened.” He softly started crying again. 

Adam’s heart broke seeing him like this.   
“Shhh, don’t cry baby. It’s alright. Daddy’s gonna get you all cleaned up, okay?” he said calmly and wiped the shit off his bum, applied some butt cream and put him into a fresh diaper.   
“There you go.” Adam said. “You feel better now, bunny?”  
Dom smiled at him after he finished changing him. He just nodded.   
“Yes, but Tom really hurt my feelings...I feel like such a fucking baby shitting myself in a diaper like this...” Dom said softly, his voice sounded pretty sad. Adam looked at him.

“Don’t worry about what Tom says, honey its alright.” He smiled again him. “You know what bunny? I’ll start potty training you and you can start wearing big boy panties...” Adam continued.   
“How does that sound?”   
Dom smiled a little.   
“Really, Daddy?” He asked. “Yes bunny we can even go shoping for some new ones, I’ll let you pick them out!” Adam said with a smile as he held Dom close and hugged him.   
“Thank you for taking care of me, Daddy.” Dom said.   
Adam hugged him tightly and gently started petting his messy hair.   
“It’s okay, sweetie. You know I love you, right?” He looked into Dom’s beautiful green eyes.   
“Yes...”

They stayed like that for a while until Dom suddenly started squirming. He had completely forgotten about his full bladder and he really needed to go.   
“What’s wrong, bunny?” Adam asked him.   
“I need to pee....” Dom answered shyly.   
“Come on let’s get you to the bathroom then.” Adam said as he took Dom’s hand and helped him to get up.   
As soon as he did he felt a wave of desperation hit him and he panicked and shoved his hand into his diapered crotch.   
“Ohh...”   
Adam looked at him. “Are you okay, baby?”   
“I can’t hold it anymore...” Dom cried as he now did a full on pee dance.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Adam tried to calm him down but it was already too late and Dom was having another accident in his diaper. The warm pee spread quickly and he stood there with his legs a bit apart cause he didn’t like the feeling of wetting one a fresh diaper.   
“I’m so sorry, Daddy...” Dom said with a sad voice and he didn’t dare to look at Adam.  
“Don’t be sorry, sweetheart.” Adam replied calmly. “It’s okay. It’s just an accident, it doesn’t matter.”  
Dom couldn’t help it and started crying again.   
Adam nodded. “Oh honey. You’re sick, it’s not your fault. How about you go take a nap?”   
He just nodded.   
“Come on. Let’s go take a nap.” Adam said and he hugged Dom once again.


	8. Potty Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam starts potting training Dom who is super proud to be finally wearing big boy undies. As he’s playing in the garden he doesn’t pay attention to his bladder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @kandiangel3 for the story idea!

Potty training (8)

Dom skipped around the flat wearing pretty pink lacy big boy panties that Adam bought for him earlier.  
He told him when he was ready for potty training he could pick his panties himself and he absolutely loved these. He was excited because today Adam was going to start potty training him.

The day before when Adam bought him the panties he also got him a pink potty trainig toilet since Dom wasn’t ready for the big boy potty yet.  
Adam smiled as he watched his little boy skip around the living room. He was so adorable and proud to finally be wearing his big boy undies. He sudden walked up to him.  
“I am hungry daddy.” He Dom said. “Can I have a snack?” He asked looking at him with puppy eyes. Adam couldn’t say no to him and gave him some cookies and a Caprison.

Dom enjoyed his snacks as he watched some cartoons on tv. After eating the sugar cookies he got very hyped and didn’t want to stay still in front of the television.  
“Daddy I want to go outside and play!”  
Adam looked up from his laptop as he was just checking some emails.   
“Want to go play in the garden?” He asked.   
Dom immediately jumped up.   
“Yes!!”   
Adam smiled.   
“Okay, okay. Let’s go and play, buddy. But first you gotta put on some clothes, you can’t go outside in your undies.” He told him.  
Dom pouted.  
“Why not? They’re so pretty!”  
“I know, I know. Just put on something on top of them.” Adam replied.  
“I want my skirt.” Dom answered.   
“The pink one?”  
“Yes!”  
“The pink one it is.” Adam handed him his bright pink skater skirt and Dom quickly put it on.   
“All ready, daddy!” He said as he walked to the back door.  
Adam followed him and had to make sure he didn’t fall over his own feet.  
Dom was always super enthusiastic, sometimes a bit too much, but what could he do about it?

Finally in the garden, Adam joined Dom and pushed him as he was sitting on the swing.  
“I want to go higher, daddy!!” Dom yelled.  
Adam pushed him again and Dom screamed.   
He then started giggling as he continued his ride on the swing. His hair getting even more messy with the wind.   
Adam looked at his little boy having fun and couldn’t help but smile as he watched him. He had completely forgotten about the potty training though, not thinking about the fact that Dom was wearing his big boy undies and no protection...

Dom laughed as he went down the slide.  
“Woo hoo!!”  
As soon as he reached the ground he got up and went back to climb the stairs again.   
This was about the 10th time now and he didn’t seem to be getting bored of it.  
Time passed and the Caprison made its way to little Dom’s bladder, filling it up quickly. The boy was way too focused on playing though...  
Adam noticed him squirming and wondered what was up. Then he realized that Dom hadn’t mentioned he needed to pee all afternoon, which was pretty unusual for him.   
He looked at the messy haired boy, wearing his pink skirt and saw how he occasionally moved his hands towards his crotch.  
This wasn’t a very good sign...

“Dom?” Adam asked him.   
“Yes, daddy?”   
“Don’t forget to tell me when you need to go potty, okay? You haven’t been all afternoon.”  
The boy just nodded and continued playing.   
“Don’t you think it’s time to try and go now?” He tried.  
Dom shook his head.  
“I don’t have to go...” he said as he squeezed his legs together.  
“You sure?” Adam asked, looking at Dom who was clearly lying.   
“Yes!” Dom replied, knowing that he had to stop playing if Adam took him to the bathroom. He did have to go, quite badly in fact but he just ignored it.

Time passed, Adam had been looking at his phone which meant he wasn’t paying as much attention to Dom anymore.   
His bladder had now gotten very full and he could no longer ignore it.  
As he climbed up the stairs again to go down the slide he felt a lot of pressure in his lower belly. Oh no, he really needed to go now... He had to get down and tell daddy...  
Dom quickly climbed up and sat down to go down the slide, as he did he suddenly felt something warm and wet in between his legs. Oh no...

Dom freaked out as he went down the slide, warm pee running down his thigh.   
“Daddy...”  
He panicked as he stood up and could no longer control his bladder.  
“What’s wrong?” Adam asked as he looked up, seeing Dom stand in the grass with his legs spread apart.  
“I need to go potty...” he answered with a shaky voice.   
“Oh Dom, let’s go inside! Quickly.” Adam replied.  
“I can’t hold it anymore...” Dom whimpered, just as he said that he started peeing full force through his pink lace undies. They quickly filled with warm pee and he looked down at the stream that was hitting the grass.   
Adam saw it happening and sighed softly.  
“Oh Dom...” he said to himself.

When he was finally done peeing he looked at Adam with a sad face.  
“I didn’t mean to do it, daddy...” he said, his voice getting all shaky.   
“It was an accident...” he continued and a tear ran down his red cheek.   
Adam’s heart broke as he saw him like this and walked up to him, kneeling down and hugging him tightly.   
“It’s okay, bunny. It’s okay.” He said as he gently rubbed the boy’s back.  
“But now I ruined my big boy undies...” Dom cried.  
“Oh sweetie.” Adam said. “That’s okay. Accidents happen, honey. Don’t worry about it. We’ll wash them, okay?”

Dom sniffed.   
“I’m not a big boy now, am I, Daddy?” He looked down.   
Adam held Dom’s face in his hands and looked at him.   
“Look at me. Big boys have accidents too. It’s okay.”  
He stopped crying.  
“Really? So you’re not mad at me?” He asked with a soft voice.  
“Of course I’m not mad at you.”  
They hugged again until Dom complained about his undies being all wet and sticky  
“Let’s go inside and get you cleaned up and changed.” Adam said. He took Dom’s hand and took him inside. 

When he was all cleaned up and wearing fresh undies, pastel blue ones with little ruffles, Adam looked at him.  
“Next time you need to go potty, you have to tell daddy, okay bunny?”  
Dom nodded.  
“Okay, daddy.”  
“Good boy!”


End file.
